


Awkward Fantasies

by KitsuneJess



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Daydreaming, I don't know why I put Ford's up first, Incest, Lube, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Stancest - Freeform, This was technically the first of the two, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneJess/pseuds/KitsuneJess
Summary: Stan's home alone for the day, so he goes up to his room to play with himself while thinking about his girlfriend, yet as he's having a sexual fantasy with her in it, his fantasies start turning into Ford.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh crap, here comes Jess with another one...Hopefully this one isn't too bad to read! Please note, it's very short because it wasn't suppose to be all that much, just something fun to work on. And again...horrible title aha.

Stan scanned around the house, before going over to his bunk, smirking as he reached over the side of the mattress and taking out the hidden bottle of lube. He laid there, pouring some onto his hands before reaching down his pants, letting out a sigh and shiver as he started to run his hand down his length. His mind wandering to his girlfriend. He couldn’t help be close his eyes, letting his hand follow what his daydream was doing.

Carla kissed the head of his dick, looking up at him and smiling, before she took him into her mouth. Her tongue running around the head in circular motions, causing Stan to let out a small groan, his hand doing exactly what her tongue was. Her hand went down to his balls, grabbing them and giving a soft squeeze. He moaned a bit, his eyes closing in the process. He opened his eyes and his breath hitched. Instead of Carla there, Ford was there. Ford’s mouth over Stan’s dick, his hand replacing her’s. 

Stan quickly snapped out of his daydream, his hand releasing his dick. His face grimaced as he got up and paced around in disgust. “Did I seriously just think about Ford…while jerking off?” he hissed to himself as he stopped his pacing. “I’m sure it was just a mistake and one time thing. Yeah.” he reasoned with himself.

Two days later,

Stan scanned around the house, before running to his and Ford’s room. He jumped onto the bed, grabbing the lube, and squirting some onto his hand. Once he puts the bottle away he pushed his boxers off and gripped his dick. He gave it a tight squeeze, before closing his eyes, daydreaming again of his girlfriend. 

Carla was there between his legs, sucking on his dick, while her tongue ran all along him. He grunted as she stood up, readying herself over his dick, as she slowly slide down his length, the image changed, in her spot, was Ford, and he was sitting comfortably on Stan’s dick, his face a bright red color as he looked into Stan’s eyes. Stan couldn’t help but be turned on more, Ford looked so…beautiful. His cheeks and top of his ears were a bright red color, his whole body flushing a light pink.

Stan gulped, his hand moving faster, as he pictured Ford slowly riding his dick. He watched as Ford’s ass would take his whole length, and fit comfortably. He bit his lip, rocking his hips into his hand every time Ford started to move faster against him. Stan couldn’t believe the sounds that were coming out of him and this Ford. 

“Ah, Stanley.” panted Ford, his brown eyes staring down at him, as he moved his hips a bit faster, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Stan let out a growl as he felt his cum coating his hand. He let out a groan as he let go of his dick, falling back onto his pillow, catching his breath. He opened his eyes, starting at the bunk above him. 

“I just masturbated to the thought of my brother…” he said softly to himself as he started to ride out his orgasm. He let out a groan as he picked his pillow up from behind him and placed it on his face. “Fuck.” he groaned. “That’s awkward.” he laughed to himself.


End file.
